mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Erebos
Erebos is a deity featured in Might & Magic X: Legacy. He is known as the Master of Assassins. He may or may not be a servant of Malassa the Dragon God of Darkness (he certainly thinks he is, but it is not known if Malassa approves.) Biography Only few mortals have crossed path with Erebos, even fewer has lived to tell others about it. Even immortals like Uriel and Michael have fallen to his dark schemes. After the war mentioned in the opening cinematic scene, Erebos was imprisoned in the Tomb of a Thousand Terrors, but when Dunstan and his fellow Raiders opened the seal to explore the place, he was able to escape by assuming Dunstan's appearance and identity. While disguised as the inconspicuous Dunstan, Erebos used the political unrest caused by Empress Gwendolyn Falcon's unpopular reforms in his genocidal quest for revenge; he supported Markus Wolf in his insurrection to take over Karthal, and was also responsible for driving Montbard mad, thinking that demons were ruling the Penninsula, causing him to form a smaller and less successful insurrectionist movement. During the Battle of Karthal, the players' ally Crag Hack separates from them, confronting Erebos on his own, knowing that he's dying from the lethal Curse of the Void anyway and wanting to die nobly in combat. Hack is defeated and slain, but he manages to wound Erebos in the process, forcing him to shed the disguise and making him vulnerable (setting up for the final confrontation with the heroes). It is not until the final battle that Erebos reveals why he aided the heroes in the first place; he was bored. He found both Michael and Uriel pathetic, and defeated them too easily. He wanted to have worthy adversaries, so he helped the band of Raiders start their quest. His biggest flaw, however, was that Empress Falcon was manipulating them to, to oppose ''him. Gameplay Throughout most of the game, Erebos poses as Dunstan, only revealing himself in the final battle, after Crag Hack - via cutscene - wounds him, forcing him to reveal his true form and thus making him vulnerable. In the final battle of the game, he is found in Ker-Thall, below the Watchtower. While vulnerable, he cannot be killed by the player's attacks, although reducing him to half his health drives him away temporarily. During the fight in the large, bridge-like arena, he can appear at any spot, even in mid-air in places the heroes cannot engage him at, using his ability to fly (much like the faceless do). He also sometimes appears for only one attack, then vanishes again. He uses Dark Magic attacks that are capable of injuring all four party members at once, and inflicting the Poison condition. To win the battle and kill him permanently, the players must gather the four pieces of the sun seal and place them on the altar, then activate it with the correct code word. (While fighting Erebos' dark elf, and faceless minions, along with Erebos himself). Doing so activates Michael's dormant battleship, which kills Erebos and wins the game. Appearances Erebos appears in ''Might & Magic X: Legacy. ru:Эребос Category:Might and Magic X hostile characters Category:Might and Magic X Karthal characters